The Viking Doppleganger Wife
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Same as season 1-7. Something's will change.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Love

**This is just something that popped in my head and I was working on for a week. Please comment and let me know what you guys think. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca<strong>

"Your shitting me!" Gran scolded me while the two blonde vampires smirked at me. I looked towards my sister and her jaw was practically touching the floor. I came home from work with my sister Sookie and before I can rest Gran aka Adele Stackhouse called my sister and I into the living why oh you won't believe it. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Rebecca Stackhouse and I'm Jason and Sookie's little sister. While both Sook and Jase have blonde hair like our mother, I have my daddies hair. Dirty blonde and instead of hazel my eyes are blue/green. I am twenty-two years old and according to Mr. Northman he delivered me. And makes me even more confused was my mom made him promise the night they died on the bridge that he will watch over me, that she knew how important I'll be to him. I scoff, oh boy how right mommy was. There's a supernatural being called doppelgänger, I mean hello I'm not Elena Gilbert! But when his progeny as Eric called her show me a picture of his with Aude I was mind fucked. I looked exactly like her except I had bigger breast. "Gran do you believe this?" She kept switching her gaze to the blonde twins to me to the picture and sighed.

"Yes dear, I knew from the minute your mother told me she was having another child you were special." She gave me the picture. "And now we know why." My gaze switched to Sookie.

"Sis?" She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"It's all there Becca, what more proof do you need?" I also ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ok now what? I get that I'm your recarnated/doppelganger wife, but where do I go from here?" I waved my hand back and forth between the Viking. "Us?" He smirked and got up I took a step back but froze when one of his hands cupped my cheek and I sighed at the familiar feeling.

"In the words you humans use I want to get to know you, learn your likes and dislikes and I want to make the promise to your mother and what I've been waiting for twenty-two years." I leaned against his hand and raise my brow. "I want you to be mine." I can see from over his shoulder that his progeny Pam was shocked and so was my Gran. I watched as she got up and pulled me from his grasp.

"Mr. Northman, I have read and heard what a human becoming a vampire means." She hissed at him and waggled her finger.

"What, Gran?" Sookie interrupted but was quiet by the glare Gran shot her.

"I will not condone my granddaughter to your vampire ways.." She raised a brow at her. "Sex, blood and the word pet!" I placed my hand on Grams arm. "You claim her as yours, I can bet your ass you won't be faithful, you'll have sex with anything that gives you attention and bow at your feet and my granddaughter deserve better than that!" She yelled at him. I heard my sister scoffing.

"Is that true, is that how vampire's treat us humans?" I can hear the disgust in her voice. Eric glanced at me.

"It's true us vampires treat human like cattle, use them for blood and sex." I took a step back from him. "But I can assure you they are willing." He took my hand. "I would never do that to you, I and my maker had watched over you, I made sure no harm has ever came to you, I even protected you from our queen." Pam rose from the couch and nodded agreeing with him.

"Which I thought was stupid and dangerous, but my maker isn't lying there were times where he sent me to watch over you cupcake too." I sighed. Glanced at my sister then Gram.

"Ok." Everyone jaw hit the floor. I sighed and turned to Gram and I took her hands in mine. "He had years to kill me, hell could've killed mama, but he didn't." I released her hands and turned to Eric. "I'm trusting you, I get a thought or hint that you were entertaining any fang bangers that's it I'll rescind your invitation and you would not bother me and my family ever again." He smirked at me and cupped my cheeks.

"I promise on my makers blood." My eyes widen. "Now Becca a thought?" I sighed and looked at Sookie.

"Tell him darling, lies won't help your relationship or when you two establish one." I sighed and walked to my sister and intertwined our hands.

"Sookie and I are telepathic." Both blondes eyes widen. "But….that's not all." Gran and Sookie gave me a confused look. "Sometimes I dream of what can happen…I-sometimes it's not clear…but I've seen this happened. It was blurry but I've seen this in my dream." Gran and Sookie gasped while Eric and Pam scanned my form.

"A seer." My eyes widen. "How often are your dreams?" I crossed my arms and thought.

"I-I don't know…" He nodded. I looked at the clock. "I'm tired and I have work tomorrow night." Eric came to me and kissed my cheek.

"See you tomorrow lover." I was gapping like a fish as I watched them walk out the door. I sat down and Sookie took a seat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"My god my baby sister has a boyfriend!" She squealed. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I can't believe it either, a vampire no less, how old do you think he is?" Gran laughed and we faced her.

"A thousand honey." We gasped.

"You mean to tell me that viking is a thousand years old." And I had to control my features when I heard Sookie's thoughts. 'Imagine the sex Becca!' I wink at her and she giggled. Gran got up and Sookie and I followed.

"Time for bed dears you both have work in the morning." We nod and head towards our room and as I turn my bed down I see that my phone was blinking. 'This is my number lover, she you tomorrow at your shifters bar.' Shifter!? I shook my head and laid down and was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Last night, well early morning was eventful. I found out I was a doppelganger of my boyfriend? Wife. And boyfriend? Had saved and promised my mom to look after me. I currently was behind the bar watching my sister wait the table and trying her best to block out the nasty thoughts of the residents in Bon Temp. I was able to block them much better than Sookie can. I think it was because mama and daddy scared her into believing it was some kind of curse. But I think of it as a gift, it got me out of a lot of difficult situations. Like muggers, robbers, people who tried to pull pranks on the Stackhouses telepaths. I heard my sister answer some customer and saw and heard all the question that was bombarding her. And I called to my sister in her head and told her to, 'Breath Sookie!' I watched as she walked away from the table, closed her eyes and let out a smile. I then saw my boss Sam Merlotte smile at her. "Oh god." I mumbled. Everyone in the state of Bon Temp knows Sam was in love with Sookie. My sister and I talked about it and she told me she can't or would never date Sam because he's her boss and it'll be too weird. Now my sister is innocent if you know what I mean. She tried dating but like I had said she can't control hearing other thoughts so her date never got passed first base. Now me I lost my virginity at the age of sixteen to some guy name Ethan. We were both drunk and just used each other. I tried to get my sister to come with me but Sookie couldn't do it to Gran.<p>

The phone rang and I answered it. "This is Merlottes how can I help you?" I heard cursing on the other end and rolled my eyes. "Tara?"

"Becca can you put Sookie on please I quit again." I nodded and looked around for Sookie when Sam took the phone from me when Sookie walk around the corner. She held her hand out for the phone.

"I'm sorry Sam she knows not to call me at work." Sam sighed and took the cup I was cleaning to clean it himself making me raise my eye brow.

"Sookie it's ok you don't abuse the privilege like Arelene." I smirked knowing the red head was coming around the corner.

"Hey! I heard that!" I giggled. Sam smirked.

"I wish you would hear that!" He yelled at her over the music. She rolled her eyes.

"Please Sam, I have kids." I shook my head and went to serve another customer. I felt sparks going up and down my body and when I looked up I almost dropped my glass I was handing the nice guy named Kevin.

"Eric!" I heard Sookie hang up and realize everyone was looking at us. He came over and sat on the stool. "Hi." I smiled he gave a smirk back.

"Hello." He then looked around. "This is the establishment you're working in?" I nodded and myself was looking around.

"Been working here since the age of sixteen." He smirked and asked.

"Bottle of true blood Ab-" I smirked and walked to the mini fridge then frowned.

"I'm sorry I forgot Sam had to throw the last batch out it went to waste I can say you're a first vampire." He nodded. "But I can get you a glass of wine." He raised his eye brow. "You have to order something or you can't stay."

"Wine then." I smiled and poured him a glass of red wine. I watch as his eyes widen and I followed his eye sight and Dawn was standing there with the same face. I sighed. "You two met, and possibly did more?" Where the hell did this jealousy come from I just met him early this morning. He glanced at Dawn then back at me.

"It was only sex and nothing more." I sighed but nodded. Dawn slid up to us and after giving Eric a smoldering look she turned to me.

"The rat rays are sitting at your sisters table." I raised my brow.

"And you told me because?" My eye brows crinkled. She rolled her eyes.

"Because she's busy with table seven." And I looked over and Sookie was tending to a family of eight. I sighed and reached into my apron and grabbed my pen and note book. I turn to Eric and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back." He glared at Dawn before smirking at me and nodding. As I made my way from behind the bar Dawn grabbed my arm. "Get your hand of me Dawn Greene." She glared at me.

"What is Eric doing here and how come you two are being all chummy?" I smirked and rip my arm away from her.

"Because I'm his." Her eyes widen and I can hear others gasp and felt a wave of anger from Sam before making my way to the rat table. "How can I help you?" Mac smirked at me and I tensed at the thoughts that flew from his head.

"A pitcher of beer." He told me never taking his eyes from my breast. I was glaring at the couple the whole time I took their order. As I was walking away I clenched my fist as I heard Denise call me retarted. I passed Sookie the paper before making my way towards the bar again.

"I heard what the bitch said." Eric told me. I sighed.

"I'm use to it, if were not retarted were crazy." I dump the wine and poured him a glass of water instead.

"Crazy?" I held my finger up before taking care of another customer as Tara walked in and right away I gave her a big martini.

"Thanks hun." I gave her a nod and walked back to Eric.

"Everyone doesn't want to admit that we can hear there thoughts so they either call us crazy retarted, or just plain scared." He shook his head.

"And they call us vampires monsters." I took his hand in mine.

"Were all the same, us humans aren't that different from you vampires." He just stared at me before raising our intertwined hands and brought it to his lips I jumped when Sookie set her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" She scoffed before nodding at Eric as a hello.

"I had the weirdest conversation with Lafayette and Dawn, Arelen." I raise my brow and took her hand. I was laughing as I saw her horrifying conversation. "It's not funny Becca!' I continued to giggle.

"Yes it is my poor sister virgin ears." I can see Eric smirk from the corner of my eyes but Sookie just huffed before we both tensed and turned our gaze to the door. There was this guy, no vampire little shorter than Eric and he was burning us with his gaze.

"Oh my god another vampire!" She exclaimed. Eric hand tightened on mine.

"What is it?" I asked him. But before he can answer Sookie was already making her way to the vampire.

"That's Bill Compton." My head swung towards him.

"Compton, as in Jessie Compton that lives." I paused. "Lived across the cemetery from us?" He nodded and glared over at the table at the vampire Sookie was conversing with.

"He's trouble and I don't trust him." He hissed. I nodded and watched as Sookie bounced over to us and poured Bill wine.

"How come you don't trust him?" Eric glanced at Bill who now noticed Eric and we both watched as Bill eyes widen before masking his surprise and lift his glass to us. "Hmm he does seem fishy, he was surprised to see you here?" Eric nodded and got up and walked over to Bill. I walked over to my sister who was at the bar with our boss and best friend. MY eyes widen as I heard her call Denise a bitch.

"You really think she'll let him bite her?" Sookie asked us. Tara scoffed.

"Do you know how many people are having sex with vampires these days." Tara then round on me. "And you mini Stackhouse what's going on with big blonde and sexy?" I smirked.

"I'm his? I mean can you really say your in a relationship with a vampire?" They nodded. She then turned to Sookie.

"And those people disappear." She continued the conversation. My sister shook her head.

"No, no he's not like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Your being naïve Sook, Eric doesn't even trust him.!" They all raised their eyes. "You should've seen his face when he saw Eric with me he was surprised!" We all turned to look at them when I noticed Eric was missing from the table.

"Looking for me?" I smiled and turned, Eric now was watching the table with us.

"He's so not scary." I scoffed.

"And I'm a virgin!" The three of them scoffed while Eric raised a brow at me. "I'll tell you later."

"And the synthetic blood…" Eric scoffed.

"Are you really naïve and innocent as your sister said you were to believe we, us vampires are going to drink that shit and not feed on humans?" I raise my brow at Sookie. She sighed. I walked to the table and smiled.

"Can I get you three anything else?" The rats glared at me while Bill as Eric called him kept looking at me. I scratched my head at the tickling sensation. "And can you please knock that off!" Bill eyes widen and Denise looked at me weird.

"Becca!" Eric called me and as they said no I was walking to him and paused. 'I wonder how much this fucker blood is worth?' My eyes widen and I quickened my pace.

"Eric they're going to drain Bill!" He growled at the table and moved to the hallway calling someone.

"Shit!" Sookie grabbed my hand and she pulled me out the front door. "They left with Bill, Becca!"

"Shit!" I grabbed Sookie hands and closed my eyes. I pointed. "You heard them?" She nodded and I ran towards a truck and grabbed the chain. "Stay close sis." She nodded and we slowly moved to the Rats voices. As we got closer you can see Bill laying with what looked like silver across his neck. I moved closer and heard Mac making fun of his wife and I swung the chain. He buckled to his knees and swirled around branding a knife.

"Becca!" I was able to see his move from his thoughts and dodged the knife and feeling this unknown power I threw the chain and watched as it tightened around his neck. I picked up the knife as Denise was racing towards it.

"Sookie get Bill." I heard her move towards him as Denise hissed at me.

"This ain't your business you stupid cunt!" I scoffed.

"See now that just proves how low rent you are." She took a step towards me but stopped when my grip tightened.

"Do you have any idea who your messing with?" She snarled. "You don't want to be on my bad side." I smirked.

"I'm not so sure you have one you no count backwards trash." Sookie gasped but I didn't take my eyes off of Denise. She moved towards my sister and Bill.

"Uh huh!" Sookie said. I walked closer to my sister.

"Don't even think about taking that blood." I said. Denise moved and took Mac before leaving. I heard clapping and Pam moved into view.

"My, my princess I'm going to like you." I smirked and watched as she closed her eyes before Eric thumped next to me.

"Holy shit you can fly!" He smirked at me before looking down and sighing at Bill.

"Bill, Bill, Bill." He crouched to his level. "You let humans over power you?" He raised a brow. "Your 164 years old William?" Sookie took a step forward.

"What does that mean?" He got up and check me over nodding when he seen I was ok.

"Meaning this should had never happened." Bill slowly got up.

"They were going to show me around Bon Temp." He explained. "I haven't been home since my maker made me leave." Pam scoffed and smirked at Bill.

"Your princess was marvelous whooped that smelly man ass then told his whore off." She licked her lips. "It turned me on." I raised a brow but shrugged my shoulders. Bill took his blood and held it out towards us. I shook my head.

"I don't need it, and my sister and I are healthy as a horse." Sookie nodded.

"We wouldn't touch it." She told him surprising the three vampires. Pam laughed.

"Honey it cam improve your sex life." I shrugged.

"I don't have one, and my sister doesn't sleep around." And I glared when she said much. I touched the silver that was around my sisters neck.

"So silver?"

"Burns our skin." Eric said. "Can keep any age vampire down." And turned to Bill. "If they were taking by surprised." Bill just glared at him.

"What're you two name?" I scoffed. "I would like to have names to the faces who saved my life." I look at Eric and he nodded.

"I'm Rebecca." And point at my sister.

"I'm Sookie." He glanced between us.

"What're you?" Eric growled.

"Becca is mine Bill." His eyes widen again before covering it.

"Were waitresses." Sookie answered him. And before either one of us can say anything else I was pulled off to the side and Bill grabbed my sister.

"I'll be back for you, you stupid cunt!" Pan clicked her tongue.

"Disrespectful! I'll investigate this…mess." Eric nodded and nod his head towards the bar. After closing the bar Eric insisted that I ride with him while Sookie took her car home.

"Keep an eye on Bill, no vampire ever willingly gives their blood away to a human like that." His hands tightened on the wheel. "We have to…trust the human first." I nodded. "He's here for some reason and I'm going to find out why." We pulled up to the house and he walked me to the door. "Be careful lover what ever you do don't trust Bill." I nodded and I kissed Eric. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry.." But Eric just pulled me back.

"See you tomorrow lover." He vamp speed away and I finally realize Sookie was sitting in the car. She got out squealing.

"Awe!" I pushed her and we walked into the Stackhouse home.

* * *

><p>Sookie and I were sun bathing on towels. Sookie had yellow while I had baby blue. What I just realize were the same color of our cars while Sookie had a 1981 honda civic, I had a zj 1993 jeep. It was my mothers, I asked Sookie if she would take it she told me no she didn't want it she had memories of mama I should have something of her. As we were laying out talking about what happened last night and my kiss with Eric, we paused when we heard Jason pull up. I raised my sun glasses up over my head.<p>

"He looks angry." I told her. She sighed and also sat up. When he got to us he hand his hands on his hips.

"How come you two didn't tell me you beat up the Ratrays?" Sookie scoffed.

"I can't take the credit." She nod her head my way. "Becca did it all the ass whooping." I sighed. His gaze turned to me and his eyes got colder and angrier.

"And we haven't seen you since then." I said. His jaw was locked and you can see he was grinding his teeth.

" Where's Gran?" He growled out. I turned my head where I last seen her when Sookie told him she was hanging laundry.

"Sookie and I would love it if she never found out." He scoffed.

"Hoyt Fortenberry couldn't wait till I got there to tell me!" I rolled my eyes.

"How did he know?" I asked my brother.

"He went over to their trailer to buy some weed." He squat so he was at Sook and I level. "She wouldn't give him shit unless he drove her and Mac to the hospital." He took off his hat and wipe the sweat that was running down his forehead. :She was spitting nails he said," Sookie laughed.

"Well did she tell Hoyt, that Mac came at our baby sister last night with a knife?" Jason growled and kissed my forehead.

"Mother fucker! Want me to whoop his ass?" I smirked.

"I done that already thank you." He smirked and kissed my forehead again. Then got back to his full height.

"What were you two doing with them anyway?" His eyes kept switching between the two of us. I looked at Sookie and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that in addition to doing drugs they're V drainers?" She asked our big brother. I shivered when his whole body became cold. "One of my customers last night was a vampire and they were draining him in a parking lot." She laid back down.

"And we couldn't let that happen Jase." His cold eyes were on mine.

"And what is this I'm hearing you have a vampire boyfriend?" He snarled. I shrugged.

"It's true." He shook his head. "Jason it's more complicated than that, we have a connection.."

"Connection my ass." I sighed. "Now what did your vampire look like Sook?"

"Handsome." I smirked. "Sort of old fashion." She shrugged.

"Bold headed?" I we shook our head no. "What about yours?"

"Nah his hair is long and blonde." He nodded.

"Tattoos?" I gave him a weird look while Sookie chuckled.

"Not any I can see." And Gran saved us from any questioning.

* * *

><p>I was working the night shift with Sookie and Tara. I was shocked when she told me she'll be helping me serve drinks to in her words 'stupid rednecks'. Also I'm worried about Jason as we were having fried fish and homemade fries he was ok till Gran mention Maudette had been strangled. Then he got all quiet and snappy with everyone. As he walked away I tried to listen to his thoughts but he just pushed me away and yelled at me. I was now serving a customer while Tara was reading a book and sipping a lime coke. I had to hold back a smile when Lafayette did a double take.<p>

"Hey hooker, and baby girl." I smiled at him and started whipping down the bar. "Bitch what you doing here?" Tara glared at him then went back to her book while Davy watched the cousins.

"I work here." She said flatly. I giggled as he almost dropped the vodka at her words.

"Oh no the hell you don't!" He moved closer.

"Oh yes the hell I do you ugly bitch." I smiled at their banter.

"Oh Shiit Sam must've lost his god damn mind, you shouldn't be working aloud to work in no sitation that you have to interact with people." He gazed at Davy and said mmm.

"That is so not true." She said and I winched when Davy snapped his fingers at her. She talked about how her mama was stupid or dumb for naming her Tara. They talked some more and I nearly dropped the glass I was cleaning when they said Jason was locked up.

"What!?" They both jumped and I heard and echo when Sookie walked from the back grabbing my arm and dragged me over near Arelene her boyfriend, and Hoyt.

"What happened to our brother Rene?" The three froze.

"Oh he made me promised not to tell ya." I rolled my eyes and settled my gaze on Hoyt.

"Uh Andy and Bud asked him some questions." He slapped his hand on this wrist. "Then they cuffed him and put him in the car." I shook my head shocked.

"Girls I am so sorry." A drunk Arelene said, Sookie got annoyed.

"For what you guys already acting like he's guilty?" She said

"Bud made a mistake that's all." They nodded.

"Yes that's true Jase is a real stand up guy." I scoffed and Sookie tilt her head.

"No he isn't Hoyt, he's selfish, egotistical horn dog." We all nodded. Sookie body stiffened and she slowly turned around and I rolled my eyes seeing creepy Bill.

"I'll go get my stuff so we can leave when your done." And I pointed to Bill. "With that." As I walked to the back I got my phone out of my apron and called Eric.

_**"Lover?" I shivered.**_

"Hey, I'm about to get off of work and I would like to know if you can drop by may Gran wants me to ask you something?" I questioned.

"_**Sure, lover after I'm done showing myself to the vermin." I heard him shuffle . "Fifteen minutes?"**_ I smiled.

"Good, I'll be by my car." We said good bye and after I collected Sookie and my stuff Sam was bringing my sister in by her arm. "Sam Merlotte unless you want a law suit for manhandling your employees unhand my sister!" He let go of her.

"Do you two have a death wish?" I hand my sister stuff.

"What?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Vampires, guys they're not someone you want to get involved with." I rolled my eyes.

"It's our decision to make Sam, now I have to meet Eric and I would like to get done with that then home and sleep." I pulled Sookie out of the room and as we were walk to my car. "What did Bull want?"

"He asked me the same question from when we saved him." I nodded. "And I'm meeting Bill here also." I smirked but it dropped when my head was hit on my car door making everything turn black.


	2. Chapter 2 Firs Taste

_**Merlottes ~ 1 am**_

Two blondes telepaths, Two rednecks humans, and two vampires. One watching the scene and one doing their best to get to his lover.

"Where's your fucking chain now!?" Mac kicked an already beaten down Sookie. The girl getting beaten down looks to her left and saw her baby sister on the ground with blood pouring from the big gash on her head.

"I don't fucking understand why we aren't beating this little shit too?" Denise asked. Mac paused in kicking the Stackhouse women.

"Because you stupid bitch she belongs to that big blonde vampire!" Sookie let out a grunt when Mac kicked her again.

"So his some big vamp." She said sassily Mac rolled his eyes.

"Listen babe that big vamp works at the sheveport bar!" Denise eyes widen. "Just keep your god damn gun train on her so if the little bitch do wake up she won't get in our way." Denise nodded and turned her head. The drug addict man paused in his beating because the twenty-five year old telepath passed out. Few second later they heard a groan.

"Sookie?" The Ratrays laughed. She yelped when she was dragged from her hair and chin was grabbed forcibly. She wailed. "Sookie!"

"We told you not to mess with us sweetheart, you should've left well enough alone." They watched as she cried then started shaking.

"Your going to pay for this." She told them. They took a step back when they watched her hands glow. Following her instincts she turned them up facing Mac and he was thrown into a tree but he was dead." We seen a blurred figure.

"Who's there!?" Denise asked. And then we looked down and Sookie had her leg and like her husband was thrown across the parking lot but this time the figure was shown to the two Stackhouses and it was the blonde viking.

"The Stackhouses are under my protection." He raised a brow. "So what do you humans say, and eye for an eye." I watched as he ripped her heart out.

Rebecca

"Sookie!" I called to her but she wasn't answering. "Eric she's not responding!" He turned his body towards me then glanced to the side.

"Show yourself Billy." I watched as Bill walked out from behind a tree.

"You were here the whole time and you couldn't help us!" I yelled at him. I felt my hand heating up again and I blast Bill away. "Asshole stay away from my sister!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Colorful performance lover." He smirked. I smiled and kissed him before turning my attention back to my sister.

"I can help her." Bill said. I turned my gaze to him and glared.

"Help my ass! Where were you when they knock me put and started beating on my sister." I check her pulse. "No leave now before I have Eric rip your heart out." Both vampires raised their brow. "Did I stutter! Leave!" He glanced at Eric.

"Better do what my lover said Compton." Then his devil smirk moved across his face. "But do understand that you and I will have a talk about leaving…" He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sookie…' He nod.

"Sookie to die with no help." Bill became whiter and blurred away.

"How do we help Sookie? My sister won't make it Eric!" I felt my eyes water. He moved his gaze out towards the tree thinking.

"The only way is to give her blood." I glared at him and watched him smirk. "Well not mine." I watch as he take his phone out and texted someone. I dug through my purse for some wet wipes and cleaned around Sookie face. "But I do want you to take mine." I gave him a look and I froze when he licked the side of my face. "Your wound is bleeding, well was, you probably have a concussion let me heal you." I stared at him then nodded.

"Ok but not too much." He smirked and bit his wrist. I took it and sipped a little before dropping it and growling when I see Bill.

"Good you listened, heal Sookie." My head wiped to his.

"NO Eric!" He pulled me away from my sister and cupped my face.

"Lover it's either him or me?" I sighed and rest my head on his chest and watched as Bill tore his wrist open and fed my sister his blood.

"That's enough!" And when he didn't stop I grabbed his arm and moved his wrist away. "I had viking blood, now leave!" Bill big eyes glanced at Eric then left again. I heard a groan and I pulled Sookie against my chest. "Hey Sookie how you feeling?" She paused looked at me in confusion then Eric. "Oh god please tell me you remember what happened to you?" She nodded.

"I do." She moved away from my grip. "What I don't understand is how I can move." I sighed and her eyes widen. "Your boyfriend gave me his blood!" I smirked while Eric chuckled.

"No Miss Stackhouse your sister was ready to shoot lasers if I even suggested it." Sookie laughed then paled.

"Then who?" I growled.

"Bill." His eyes widen then she smiled. "Oh no!" I shook my head. "That ass hole watched all tis happen Sookie." Her eyes filled with tears and I sighed. "Come on I'm hungry, tired and my head feels like it can split in two." I started walking towards my car. "You coming handsome?" I heard him chuckle and he helped me put my sister in the back seat. I watch as Sookie looked around and her gaze stop.

"Who's going to take care of the bodies?" She asked. Eric raised his eyebrow.

"Pamela and Bill will." She nodded and we were on our way to out home.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

After making sure Sookie and my lover made it home safe and promising I'll be over to talk to her Gran I return to the two redneck fuckers who attack the Stackhouses. When I land it was to Pamela looking around in annoyance and Bill in down time.

"Ladies." I called out. Bill rolled his eyes.

"How mature." I just smirked then exchange a look with Pam. "Before we deal with these humans, lets talk about how Billy didn't move to help my lover or her sister?" Pan raised a brow. "Yes Pam he just stood there like tin man and watched." Pam smirked at Bill. "Now Bill why are you really in this back water town?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Both Pam and I raised a brow. "There are higher resources Eric." I smiled.

"My lover told Miss Stackhouse how you didn't move a limb to help her sister." Bill closed his eyes. "You might had gave her your blood Bill, but do you think she'll forgive for letting her get beaten within an inch of her life?" He shrugged.

"I can use the bond.." And he stopped when Pam laughed.

"Do you think cupcake and cherry aren't going to figure it out, or…" She smirked. "I'll tell them how give a human blood works." I glanced at Bill.

"Why are you so interested in them anyway?" He glanced away. "Pam!" She giggled in glee and I watched as she handcuffed Bill with the silver handcuffs. "Maybe a few nights in my dungeon/sex room will make you talk." He was hissing and yelling how I'll pay for this. "Oh and Pam tell Longshadow to get his ass over here to clean this mess up."

"Of course master." I laughed when she jiggled Bill a little to cause him more pain. I flew back to the Stackhouse residence and called Becca. My eyes widen when I watch her look out the window. I flew up scaring her.

"Sweet baby jesus." I smirked and watched as she opened the window. "Come on big boy." I moved into the room and sat on the bed next to her. "You here to talk about my crayola fingers?" I laughed.

"Yes…" And I raised a brow. She shrugged.

"I don't know how I did it." She tugged me down to lay next to her. "I was angry at seeing my sister bloody and beaten so my hands started warming and I blast the dick head." I smiled.

"I look into it." She nodded and rest her head on my chest. "I locked Bill in my cellar." She raised her brow. "For questioning I don't like how he just watched you two, and he has this obsession with the two of you.." She sighed.

"Can't we just stake him?" I laughed.

"As much as I hate the pencil dick I can't." She asked why. "I'll be silvered in chains by the magister for ten years." Her eyes widen.

"Well we can't have that now can we." We were silent. "Do you think I'll get my memories…uh…any memories from my past life with you?" I froze.

"Our life wasn't ponies and rainbows, I was also on a raid or at war." I kissed the top of her head. "The only thing I valued was my children." She raised her head and smiled at me.

"How many?" I smirked.

"Six." Her eyes widen.

"Mr. Northman pray tell how you were able to create little mini you if you were always at war?" I laughed.

"Well there was the 'I miss you sex' when I returned." She smirked and shook her head.

"Well then, I hope they looked like you." My smile faltered. "Oh god, what did I say?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't the best father." She was rubbing my chest. "I only really got to spend time with my first born after my family died I was on a war path to find the killer so…" She nodded.

"I understand." She kissed my chest then my lips. "They still loved you, and I bet your wife told them stories of their far." My eyes widen.

"What did you just say?" Her eyes widen.

"Uh..far?" I kissed her.

"You do understand you just said father in Swedish?" She laughed.

"No I didn't…I mean I believe you." She chuckled. "Well shit." I smirked. "But I mean it." I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her. "Hey I want you to take my some of my blood." I pulled away.

"You do know what this means?" She nodded.

"I was looking it up on the internet." I raised a brow. "Eric I'm basically your doppelganger wife and I trust you." I nodded leaning her back on the bed and over her.

"You have to relax it's better and more pleasurable that way." She smirked and turned her head to the left.

"Do it." I licked the vain then slowly stuck my fangs in her neck. She winced but then moaned. I felt her take my wrist and bit hard enough to draw blood. Our clothes were off but didn't go any further then petting.

* * *

><p>It was now morning and us three Stackhouse women were sitting at the table eating with the tv going. While eating I was noticing how I can taste everything so much better. Also when I was eating my mind kept going back to last night. The things that blonde viking can do with his tongue and fingers. I was brought back to the present when Sookie was talking about how she can taster the pigs and soil that everything came from. After getting a weird look from Gran she quickly said while I shut off the tv.<p>

"I don't think Jesus will mind if someone was a vampire." I smirked.

"I don't either Sook." I told her. "Were all just scared." I tilt my head. "Plus it doesn't help that people keep going missing all over the world." She sighed. As I got up and put my dish in the sink Sookie followed.

"I heard you last night." My eyes widen. "Don't you think.." I cut her off.

"Yes Eric was here, no we didn't have sex." She scoffed. "We did other things." I rolled my eyes. "Besides it's way too early to be having sex with each other sis." She nodded.

"Would you get mad if I become Bill girlfriend." I stared at her for a few seconds.

"No, I don't like him and Eric asked me to mot trust him." I sighed. "But I'll be a hypricrite if I tell you, you can't date Bill." I hugged her. "Just be careful with him sis." She smiled and sat back at the table. Jason walked in kissing both Sook and I on our forehead before digging in the fridge.

"So how did it feel to be in lock up?" He glared at me but shrugged.

"He only reason they lock me up cause they thought I hooked up with Maudette." Sookie and I exchanged a look.

"Did you?" We both asked him. He looked away.

"No." I rolled my eyes. Gran came back in from answering the phone and told us about the Ratrays and how they died from a tornado that touched down and destroyed their trailer. I gave Sookie a look and she went to check the place out.

* * *

><p>I was moping. One because my Gran invited both Tara and my brother. Two Bill is invited over too. Eric just wasn't enough for my Gran, Sookie said it was because she thinks Bill was in the civil war. I got dressed in a light pink day dress while my sister settled for a white with yellow flowers. My hair was down in waves and Sookie had hers half down half up. I was in the kitchen warming true bloods and making little snacks in the kitchen while my brother was watching me scowling and Sookie was making sweet tea.<p>

"Are you really dating this dude, Becca?" I sighed and placed the last cheese on the cracker.

"Yes Jase, like I told your theirs more to the story." He rolled his eyes.

"And you both know they're going to suck blood out of ya?" I laughed.

"Eric already had some of my blood Jase." I heard a bottle drop and two gasp. I turned and showed Tara Sookie, and Jason the two puncture holes in my neck.

"Why the fuck did you let him?" He yelled. I grabbed some beers and took the two bloods out of the microwave while Sookie got a mop.

"It's none of your business brother, and I trust him ok." He scoffed. "And call me a fangbanger I'm going to take this bottle and shove it up your.." I was cut off by the door bell and I heard Gran yell she'll answer it. I gave Jason a look and brought out the drinks while Tara took the food. I smiled seeing Eric there. I gave him a kiss and took his hand and dragged him to the couch.

"You look lovely lover." I smirked and we wait for Bill to get here. I gave him the bottled blood and he thank me. After fifteen minutes we got to talking .Bill being in the war and his family. When he was finished Gran turned to Eric.

"Is it rude to ask a vampire age?" I watch Eric smirk.

"Yes, it is but as I told your granddaughter I'm a 1000." Gran eyes widen.

"My stars." I chuckled.

"Yes I'm old, older than everyone in this room." Gran laughed and asked about the changes and what he thought about it. After she asked about wars and his favorite decade.

"This one actually the new look, uh hair and clothing and gadgets that humans came up with is remarkable." Bill scoffed. Eric and I glared.

"It's also the women he fancys too." I sighed and looked at my brother who eyes were swimming in fury.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I raised my hand to silence him. "Nah Becca if he's unfaithful to you.." I scoffed.

"Jason how many women have you had in your bed?" His jaw snapped shut.

"And I'll never." He glared at Bill. "Would be unfaithful to your sister, yes I use to have multiple women, done some shi..stuff that's not for the Stackhouses ears, Compton." He leanded forwards. "But as you can say and it'll seem a little out of character my soul mate." Bill eye brow raised. "How I know or how we got together is non of your business." I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it. "Besides Bill one word Lorena." And we all watched as he became whiter and stiffened.

"Well gentlemen help an old women cleaning up the mess and I hope to see the two of you again."

* * *

><p>After everyone one went home Eric paid me a visit and had a repeat of last night. We were laying down naked and yes Eric Northman is cuddling. I was running my fingers through his hair when I asked.<p>

"Who's Lorena?" He chuckled.

"I was expecting that question as soon as I came through your window." I giggled.

"Neh, I wanted a piece of this viking ass first." He snorted. "Kay who is she?" He sighed and moved so we were making eye contact.

"Psychotic bitch." I raised a brow. "If she ever finds out your sister and him are getting close, she'll rip her spine out and wear it as a hat." I shivered.

"What a picture." He hmm. "I really want to tell Sookie to forget about Bill but were an item." He nodded understanding.

"Lorena is obsessed with Compton, he was the only one she successfully turned and made believed it was a sign they were meant to be." I sighed.

"Sookie had to go for the one with a crazy ex." He laughed.

"I help protect your sister, she's important to you and I know how much family means to you." I smiled and kissed him.

"If only Pam can see you now?" He glared. "Sorry about my brother." He shook his head.

"I don't care what he thinks about me." I nodded.

"Sookie heard us last night.' He smirked.

"What did innocent say?" I laughed at her nickname.

"She thought we were having sex, I told her not exactly." He nodded. "And you don't mind…" He kissed me.

"When you feel ready." He smirked. "Besides when you decide to have sex with me it's not going to be in this house." I raised a brow. "I'm planning on making you scream lover." I slapped his arm while he laughed.


End file.
